The Mix over
by RedB3ar
Summary: Kiyza wakes up in a strange cell, surrounded by thousands of strange people and creatures. No one knows why they are there, how they got there. Or who brought them there. But things are about to be mixed up. If she wants to survive, she has to play, and to play, she has to fight. But how can you fight when everyone is literally from a different world? OC x many
1. Chapter 1

A siren like noise pierced through Kagome's skull, the intense pain causing her to cry out as she felt like her brain was beginning to pulse. She covered her ears trying desperately to keep out the noise, it didn't work. Was it a demon? It didn't sound like a demon? The noise was so high pitched, it felt like it was stabbing inside her head!  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Kagome cried, curling herself in to a ball.  
"Kaa-Kaa-aAaa-go-gome!" Inuyasha whined. Kagome tried to open her eyes to find him, despite the pain. Her eyes were blurry, she could barely make him out, he was in the foetal position trying to cover his ears, the noise hurting his more sensitive ears a lot worse than hers.  
"In-inuyasha" Kagome Wailed reaching her hand out towards him. But with how much pain she was in, she withdrew her hand to clutch at her head again.

The siren lasted for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. It ended abruptly leaving groans behind.  
"That __hurt__ " Miroku grumbled rubbing at his ears as he slowly sat up, searching around him for the cause of the noise.  
"What was it?" Shippo added, his tiny hands still covering his ears encase it started again.  
"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha winced, stumbling over to her, still holding his head. Kagome nodded, opening her mouth to reply, but her attention was caught by movement from behind him. She focused her eyes on behind Inuyasha noticing a a few weirdly dressed people, in a glass cell.  
'What the?' Kagome blinked standing to her feet with Inuyasha's help, scrutinising her surroundings. They were in a glass cell too and there were glass cells all around them, beneath, above, left and right. Cells just like theirs, each holding something or someone. There were cells with animals, people, giants, demons and creatures Kagome couldn't even guess. Some looked like they were from her time, others looked like they were from the past, some looked like they were from a further future then she.  
"Answer me woman! Are you okay?!"  
"Inuyasha look" Sango interrupted when Kagome couldn't, halting his fussing over her. Raising an eyebrow in confusion Inuyasha turned to look where they were looking, his body stiffening as he noticed.  
"What the hell!?"  
"Where are we?" Shippu hiccuped clinging to Songo's leg his small little eyes showing how scared he was. Songo shook her head, though she wanted to comfort the small boy, she herself was unsure and rather terrified. So many glass cells around them, and in the centre of the room, was a huge strange object that flashed the word 'welcome'.  
"Did Naraku do this?"  
"No, I did not" Naraku's voice made everyone freeze, they all turned in the direction it came from, ready to fight. Naraku was stood at the back of the cell, his minions either side of him.  
" _ _You__ " Inuyasha growled diving towards him before anyone could move, his claws were ready to strike, and he slashed downwards, his hit was direction, and should have sliced Naraku's chest.

 _ _Should have.__

Naraku didn't even flinch, instead he raised an eyebrow in amusement chuckling as Inuyasha laid hit after hit with no effect. His minions for once didn't even move to try protect him, they just stood their watching Inuyasha.

"We can't kill each other in whatever this is foolish half breed, I've already tried while you were sleeping" Naraku chuckled causing Inuyasha to growl again and swipe at him.

" _ _I'll kill you__ "  
"Yes please hit me again because it's obviously worked well for you the last 12 times" Naraku chuckled, opening his shirt to prove Inuyasha wasn't effecting him.  
"Why have you brought us here!" Kagome questioned, giving him her best evil look, Naraku turned to her amusement clear on his face.  
"Me? If I had brought you here, I wouldn't be stuck inside with you, also as previously stated you'd already be _ _dead__ "  
"So where are we?"  
"Didn't he just state he this wasn't his doing?" Kagura questioned rolling her eyes at Sango's question.  
"Well for some reason, We don't believe him" Koga added in, Kagome turned towards his voice, noting he, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame and a few other wolf tribe members we're there but they weren't the only ones. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were in the farthest corner watching the scene, Kohaku was there, the band of 7, and so many more, enemies and friends alike. Why were they all here? And where was here?

"Ye best be changing that then child" Kaede interrupted all eyes turned to her as Miroku helped her off the floor.  
"You're sticking up for him?" Inuyasha grumbled earning a stare from Kaede, which clearly showed her annoyance.  
"Naraku is strong, but even he has not the power to bring us to where this be, look around ye child, it seems to me, there are many world's who have been brought here"  
"Many worlds? Since when was their different worlds?" Inuyasha questioned glancing towards Kagome as if she had been keeping a secret.  
"I don't know, I mean if I can travel from present to past, I guess other words are possible"  
Kagome stared around again, her eyes glancing at each cell that she could see, Giants, people who looked like they were from the future, some from her time, others from the past, demons, creatures. Kaede was right, there was no way Naraku had the power to do this.  
"Told you it wasn't me"  
"Shut up"  
"So who brought us here?" Shippo blinked staring at Kaede for an answer, but she merely shrugged.  
"I am as clueless as ye child. Last I remember is healing one of the village children"  
From the looks that crossed everyone's faces, no one else had much memories of their day's either, so who ever had brought them here, had taken their memory of how they were taken? But why? And what did this person, or people or things, want with them?  
"I really do not have a good feeling about this" Kagome whispered glancing around at all the cells again.

"So no one remembers anything at all? Nothing?" Ichigo questioned glancing around at his clueless friends, and annoyingly his clueless enemies as well. Stuck in a glass box with people who were trying to kill you, was not a way he had wanted to spend his weekend. But considering none of them could actually harm each other in where ever they were, there was little he could do about it and he had tried… _ _multiple times__.  
"Once again strawberry no" Renji grunted earning a glare from Ichigo.  
"I'm just trying to work out where we are!"  
"Well asking us the same questions isn't going to help is it!"  
"Let's see you think of a new idea!"  
"It looks like a prison" Karin cut in staring at the cells around them. Ichigo paused ripping his eyes from glaring at Renji as he stared down at his sister. Both she and Yuzu were there, even his father. It really set him on edge, were they in danger? It didn't make sense, looking around, there was most who looked like they could fight, and some who barely looked like they could walk, and there was children. What was going on?  
"But if it's a prison why does it say welcome?" Yuzu questioned pointing towards the centre of the room. A huge 360 degree screen, kept flashing the word over and over, almost like someone was taunting them.  
"What I want to know is, how they got in to soul society " Shunsui commented. "There was no alarm, no break in, they got in without our noticing, and took everyone, and wiped out memories of how" Toshiro added in agreement. All the captains and a lot of squad members, were there, it really did not make sense.  
"What ever is going on, I don't think we are going to like it" Uryu muttered his eyes focused on the Hollows that were in a separate cell to them and the Arrancars who ever unfortunately in the cell with them.  
"Me either"

"Is this one of your special training techniques reborn?" Tsuna questioned his eyes shifting between very pissed of Vaira members, and a few of their enemies, who looked equally annoyed and confused.  
" _ _No__ " Reborn mused his eyes focused on the screen in the centre of the room, as if waiting for it to change.  
"Don't think this is something even Reborn could pull off Kora" Colonello added in folding his arms as he glanced up Tsuna from his place on the ground. Tsuna switched his gaze to the blonde, understanding exactly what he meant. Despite having their pacifiers around their necks still, they….they were __adults__ , and from what Tsuna had heard about the curse, it definitely wasn't something Reborn had the power to do.  
"So where are we?"  
"Looks like some sort of game" Mukuro cut in tilting his head as he stared at the monsters in the cell next to them, as they tried to bite and claw at the glass to get to them. He grinned laughing his signature laugh as he taunted them.  
"A game?" Basil repeated tilting his head at the man waiting for him to answer…but he didn't.  
"Well that does make sense, there's a lot of different…. _ _people__ " Dino nodded, his eyes focused on a large giant woman, who seemed to be talking to a small pig and a floating nodded taking another look around him, at all the different cells he could see, there was some he couldn't see inside, but the most he could see where all different. Very __very__ different. . There was cells with people with tails, there were strange creatures, Giants, floating people, people who looked like robots, ones with capes, there were all sorts.  
"If this is a game…why are there babies" Kyoko questioned pointing across from them, to a woman holding a small toddler to her.  
"Same reason we are?" Byakuran shrugged stretching out comfortably on the ground.  
"How are babies and children supposed to play?" Futa questioned holding his book protectively to him.  
"Maybe it's not supposed to be a fair game" Reborn answered bringing his eyes away from the screen meeting Tsuna's, though he looked calm, Tsuna could tell he was guarded, ready for anything, he hadn't seen Reborn so on guard, it made him feel nervous, which was something he hadn't really felt since he was a teen.  
What was going on!?

"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit" Luffy mused his usual joking self nowhere in sight.  
"You aren't the only one" Sanji nodded, his eyes sweeping the room again, cells of strange beings, and their enemies surrounding them. It wasn't a situation he had ever dreamed of.  
"Urg what is this glass made out of! No matter what I use, it will not break!" Nami grumbled kicking at the glass in anger.  
"I don't think it's actually glass"  
"What do you mean? It sure looks like glass to me"  
"It looks like it yes, and we have no reason to believe it's not, but we've been captured by __something__ , we have no memories of __how__ , we are stuck in a seemingly never ending room, with rows and rows of people and creatures that seem humanly in possible, with a huge screen in the middle that also doesn't seem to end either, nothing seems possible about the situation, so what's saying the glass isn't glass?" Robin explained staring around at her friends, who stared at her as if she had grown another head.  
"Just think about it, this room was created by someone or something, if they can make a room that doesn't end, what's saying they didn't create this? Like Nami said no matter what she uses she can't break out, and I've been watching a few other cells try to break out as well, and the things they've used should have freed them, but it hasn't, I mean that guy over there, used explosives"  
"It's like the glass is there but isn't there" Zoro nodded touching their class cell.  
"So what are we trapped inside of?" Chopper questioned poking the glass himself.  
"I don't know, but it seems to be made to make sure nothing can get out"  
"Who ever captured us, has made sure we can't escape"  
"But why?"  
"I don't know, I haven't worked that bit out yet" Robin shrugged folding her arms as she scanned around her again.

"How strange" Armin mused, his eyes still studying the room, they were in.  
"What's strange?"  
"I've been studying the other cells, the ones I can see, seem to have enemies inside their cells with them, but we are in a separate cell from the titans, does that not strike you as odd?"  
"We have enemies inside our cell to" Eren muttered glaring towards the traitors who had tried to capture and kill him multiple times.  
"We do, but not the titans, I'm just saying, it's strange, we can't harm each other inside the cell, and we were put in a cell with some of our enemies but we were still put in a separate cell from the titans"  
"It is strange" Mikasa nodded staring at the titans that seemed to be trying to eat the glass to get to the people in cells around them. "But I don't see how it helps us?"  
"Who ever captured us, probably knew the titans wouldn't stop attempting to eat people, so even though they couldn't harm us put them in their own cell"  
"So?" Reiner cut in, earning a few glares for his input.  
"The mindless creatures were put in their own cells, because they knew they'd have little control over them" Armin nodded pointing to a few other cells with creatures that just seemed to relentlessly try to get to the people or animals around them.  
"So they are controlling us?"  
"No Eren, but after a few or a lot of attacks in some cases, we stopped attacking each other it wasn't getting us anywhere, but the mindless ones are still trying, so who ever captured us, I think they know about us, I think they studied us before they captured us"  
"But why?"  
"That one….that one I don't know"

(Oc's)

Kiyza glanced over at the cell across from them, as a human with a huge sword attempted to break the cell they were in __again__ , it didn't work, but then again she didn't think it would. They had already tried to break out of their own cell, multiple times but no matter how hard they hit or what they used, it wouldn't break. And none of the others who had attempted escape, had managed to get out either.

 _"_ _ _Foolish humans"__ Deanko snorted watching the same human go flying backwards knocking over a few of the others in the cell with him, starting a fight amongst them.  
 _"_ _ _Let them tire their selves out, it might make winning whatever this is, easier for us"__ Rakasha added in though his own eyes were watching a few humans in a different cell who were attacking each other, despite they couldn't injure each other. There was a bald human with a cape, who seemed to keep getting knocked around. It was rather amusing, a lot of the cells seemed to be at war.  
 _'_ _ _wait did he say-'__  
 _"_ _ _Winning? You think whatever this is, is a game?"__  
 _"_ _ _I don't know, but with so many different species here, I'd imagine so"  
__ _"_ _ _I agree, look at them all, there are so many different ones, weak, strong, young, old, even we, we have cubs, we have our elders"__ One of the elders from the Lion tribe nodded. Kiyza wasn't too sure of his name, they didn't exactly mix, their tribes lived nowhere near each other, it was always a rule to stay out of other tribe's territory to avoid a war, and Kiyza never broke that rule.  
 _"_ _ _How exactly would my cub be able to fight, he's barely learnt to walk"__ One of the Wolf tribe snarled as she motioned to the tiny scared cub clinging to her.  
 _"_ _ _Maybe that's the point, some of us aren't meant to fight"__ Rakasha added.  
 _"_ _ _It doesn't make sense!"  
__ _"_ _ _No it doesn't, but for whatever reason we are here, it's not a good one"__

"Look" Elizabeth pointed halting the arguments around her. Everyone's attention turned to her, before they followed her finger which pointed towards the giant screen.

It had changed.

The word's 'Time to start' were flashing, everyone stood to attention, each cell silencing, watching as the words were replaced with images of every cell, the tension was something easily felt, what ever reason they were here for…it was about to begin.

'Contestants' flashed across the screen, as the pictures of the cells, flipped through each person or thing inside. As quick as it rolled through everyone a few times, a few of the cells disappeared from the screen, the rest focusing on the image of whom was chosen from each, the ones on the screen evaporating from the cells, as quick as they had been chosen. A course of noise echoed around the room as people's family, friends, love ones, disappeared.  
"Not every cell was picked" Hawk noted as no one from their cell had gone, nor a few of the others.  
"Where did they go?" Elizabeth questioned staring at a young mother who began slamming against the cell wall in a panic as her baby was taken from her arms.  
"I think we might be about to find out" Diane breathed nodding her head towards the screen as it again changed. it was suddenly filled with outside scenery, the people that had disappeared from the cells were on the screen, in what looked like the middle of a forest. A robotic voice, declaring a single word to them.

'Run'.


	2. Chapter 2

(Playing field)

Yuzu gulped as she stared around herself, she was in the middle of a forest on a large circle stone platform, with a few others she had never seen before, they were mostly all children, some animals, and a few adults, but Yuzu recognised none of them. Everything seemed quiet…too quiet.  
After the word 'Run', which seemed to have come from nowhere, everything was silent. Yuzu watched the animals take a cautious sniff around them before racing off to their freedom. A young boy pushed passed her, jumping from the platform, with a panicked look over his shoulder he raced off as well.  
"Why is he running?"  
"Where are we?"  
"What did it mean by run?"  
"Perhaps something is coming this way" An old man commented walking forward slightly. "Which means we should be moving"  
"Don't tell me, what to do" Another man snorted, his eyes glaring at the first. Yuzu tensed staring between the two as the first man turned slowly towards him, staring him over before merely shrugging his shoulders. He lowered himself picking up the toddler that was on the floor and in one smooth motioned turned his back.  
"Do as you wish"  
He was so calm, like everything was normal. Unsure what else to do, Yuzu followed him.

(Cells)

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled slamming his hands against the glass cell as he stared up at his sister on the screen. She was out in the middle of a forest, with random people, mostly kids! And old man leading her through the forest.

Worse yet there was monsters they couldn't see, a whole lot of them, heading right towards them. Only a few 100 yards away, and they were closing in fast.  
"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled again. He felt useless, he was trapped and she was out there.  
'please don't die!'  
"Are those monsters going to get Yuzu?" Karin gulped her eyes filling with tears as she stared up at her sister, who was following a old man through the forest with other children, all of them oblivious from the danger, which was right behind them.

(Playing field)

A scream echoed through the air, and Bang paused, turning slightly he glanced back at the seemingly empty forest.

"Did you hear that?" One of the young children following him gulped. "Someone screamed"  
Bang nodded, his calm demeanour shifting ever so slightly. He wasn't sure what to expect.  
"Keep moving children"  
"But where to? What if some things coming after us, and that's why it said we have to run" A tiny boy with a big fluffy tail questioned his eyes full of fear. It was a strange sight for Bang considering half the boys body was an animal form, and usually thing's like that he fought to destroy but the child didn't look like a threat. Plus he was carrying a animal looking toddler as well.  
"What if it's demons"  
"Or hollows"  
"Shape shifters"  
The children rounded off names of things Bang really didn't know about, he mused it was something from their world which obviously terrified them.  
"If something is chasing us then it makes more sense to keep moving" Bang responded, turning back around and quickening his pace. He didn't really know where he was leading them, but away from whatever was back there was a start. His job was a hero, and he had people that needed saving, it was no different from being back home.  
"Little girl" He turned his head, to a thin dainty looking child with light brown hair, just by looking at her he could tell she had a kind soul. Her eyes held no darkness.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Here, take him" Bang held the terrified toddler out to her, watching confusion spread across her face as she slowly took him. "If something is coming I'm going to need my hands free" He explained offering her a small smile, though he was more focused on listening to his surroundings. Something felt off.

(Cells)

"What the fuck is an old man going to do!" Ichigo roared slamming against his glass cell again.  
"How dare you insult Silver fang!" Another voice snarled in return, Ichigo lowered his eyes from the screen, meeting that of a few anger people, who looked to be in fancy dress.  
"Silver fang is a extremely skilled martial arts master, he is a S-classed hero ranked 3rd in the hero association"  
"Is that meant to mean something to me Samurai wannabe?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How dare you!" Another man snarled, he looked like he was wearing a tin can on his head, he reached for his sword and it made Ichigo snort.  
"What are you going to do about it!?"  
"It seems this ape lacks in manners" A Robot looking thing commented, boiling Ichigo's anger even more.  
"Who you calling an ape Metal head!"  
"Good comeback" Another man snorted, Ichigo turned his eyes to him, he had some Elvis style hair and a metal bat resting by his side.  
"Something to say bat boy!"  
"Bat boy that's the best you got?"  
"Ichigo, calm down!" His father snapped, giving him a stare that clearly said enough, a serious side of his father wasn't something he saw often, so it instantly halted him.  
"What" Ichigo spat glaring back at his father.  
"Starting a fight isn't going to help Yuzu"  
"NO!" Karin's scream cut in, directing all eyes back to the screen, the monsters can caught up with them, there was two black panther looking monsters diving straight at Yuzu.  
"YUZU!"

(Playing field)  
Bang, turned skidding to a stop, his arm out stretched he slammed his hand in to the throat of a monster, throwing it in to another one, the children stopped behind him, gasps of fear spreading among them as they stared at the black creatures. More monsters were coming he could hear their movements among the trees. There was a lot of them, too many.  
"Keep going" Bang ordered positioning himself ready to fight as the two monsters got to their feet. " _ _Now__ "  
He could see them jump to life from the corner of his eye, disappearing out of his sight as they did as he ordered, he turned his attention back to the monsters, studying their appearance better, they looked like panthers, but also like snakes, a strange combination. With a snarl, the two monsters dived at him.

She didn't know where they going but the old man told them to run, so that's what she was doing. Holding the scared toddler to her, Yuzu quickened her speed, running faster than she had ever ran before, her lungs burned for air but she didn't want to stop. She prayed that the old man would be okay, seeing those monsters, it was scary, was this what Karin felt when she saw hollows? Where they Hollows?  
"Ooph!"

Yuzu skidded to a stop as one of the young boys tripped over a fallen branch, the other children running on and leaving them, Yuzu wanted to run with them but she didn't want to leave the boy, she raced over to him, grabbing his arm to help him to his feet.  
"Look out!" The fox boy yelled, diving over Yuzu's shoulder and landing in front of her, screaming 'fox fire' Blue fire filled Yuzu's vision halting the black beast which had nearly got them from reaching. But as quick as the fire had appeared it disappeared, the beast snarled at them, it's sharp snake like teeth gleaming dangerously, it had the head of a snake, the body of a panther and the tail of a snake, it was horrifying like something from a nightmare.  
"G-go away" The fox boy stuttered, stepping back as the beast stepped forward, Yuzu did the same, pulling the young boy behind her, and turning slightly so the toddler was away from the monster. Despite her fear she was still determined to help others.  
With a noise between a hiss and a roar the monster dived at them, Yuzu turned using her body to cover the toddler and the two young boys, she waited to be hit.

She heard the noise of the beast hitting something and opened her eyes to see the old man in front of her. He had caught the beasts mouth with his hand, and in a single motioned snapped it's jaw, with reflexes quicker than Yuzu could keep up with he slammed his other fist down on to the beasts skull, crushing it on to the ground.  
"You kids alright?"  
"Y-yeah" Yuzu nodded watching the other man from the platform land on top of another monster snapping it's neck as he did so. He glanced up at them, his red eyes meeting hers briefly before he stood straight, his long black hair framing him like a mane, on closer inspection he had alot of piercings.  
"Better be moving before it closes"  
"Mm" The old man nodded turning on his heel he scooped Yuzu and the others in to his arms, it barely felt like his feet touched the ground as he ran, the red eyed man close behind them.  
"Before what closes?" Fox boy questioned shifting so he could stare up at the old man.  
"There's a portal, our friend here says it's the goal we are supposed to reach"  
"I'm not your friend"  
"How does he know?" Fox boy questioned ducking down slightly when the man with red eyes glared at him.  
"Isn't it obvious, it's all a game, we get told to run, from the middle of a forest, and at the end of the forest, there's a portal"  
"It does make sense" The old man nodded, shifting his hold slightly as he released one arm to punch a monster in the throat as it dived at them, Yuzu shuffled back a scream leaning away from the monster, before the old man threw it and started to run again. Was the portal really what they were supposed to reach?

(Cells)

Kiyza watched the screen closely a few of the ones chosen had already been taken out, their deaths had been pretty gruesome, made her feel slightly bad for the human who had witnessed her child be torn apart, by what ever those creatures were. There was a few still going, one of which was whom Kiyza was focusing on, they had the cub of one of her tribe members. A young human was holding him in her arms, as a old man held her in his, with another demon looking child.  
 _"_ _ _my cub"__ Opal whined resting her hands on the glass cell, her eyes not leaving the screen.  
 _"_ _ _He'll be fine, it seems the humans are helping him"__ Mina nodded placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. __  
___"_ _ _When have humans ever been trust worthy?"  
__ _"_ _ _Never, Humans have always been our enemy, but it seems we have no choice but to trust"__ Rakasha mused his own eyes focused on the screen.  
 _"_ _ _My poor cubs life in the hands of humans, I hate it"  
__ _"_ _ _Are they really humans?"  
__ _"_ _ _Stupid Question Zor"  
__ _"_ _ _I'm just saying, what human do you know that can transform their arms?"  
__ Despite thinking the Wolf tribe member was an idiot, Kiyza had to agree, a human transforming their arms was unheard of, humans didn't have such powers, it was intriguing. Then again she had never seen a human who had as much strength and speed as the old man carrying the young did.  
 _"_ _ _Maybe it's natural in whatever world they are from"  
__ _"_ _ _Which means we need to be even more guarded"  
__ Kiyza nodded in agreement though her eyes had dropped from the screen as a small boy reappeared in one of the cells across and below from her, she watched his panicked form startle around him before the humans with him embraced him. He had been one of the ones chosen, and the only one to return so far. Though his escape had been a close call, and he had left multiple monsters surrounding the exit.  
 _"_ _ _So many creatures, do you think they can make it?"  
__ _"_ _ _No way there's far too many for the humans to fight"  
__ Kiyza snapped her head towards the two Lion tribe members giving them a stare to shut up, though Rakasha had already beaten her to it, his stare far more scarier then hers. She watched them shrink backwards, before she turned back to the screen, just as the old man broke through the clearing, the black creatures instantly turning to him, like a pack they attacked.

Bang jumped in to the air, barely missing the monsters that dived at him, his calculating eyes searching for a way to get the children to the portal. The red eyed man, raced forward, swinging his arms wildly, knocking down monster after monster, clearing enough space for Bang to pass by, Shifting the children in to one arm, he raced towards the portal, his free arm, knocking back monsters, he didn't really care much about killing them, when he had children he needed to save. Though his red eyed companion seemed plenty happy just to stand and kill them.

Opal stood up as the old human male jumped through the portal, her eyes darted around the cell waiting for her son to reappear, slowly his form began to reappear and she dived forward to meet him, grabbing his reappearing body mid-air. The human male with the metal arms, crushing the last few monsters by the portal before he too jumped through, his arms changing back to arms. Such a strange thing for a human to be able to do.  
 _"_ _ _My baby my baby!"__ Opal purred cuddling her cub to her, checking him over for wounds as she did so. __  
___"_ _ _Mama!"  
__ _"_ _ _Wow the humans actually helped us"__ Mina blinked watching the humans greet their friends as they reappeared in their cells as well.  
 _"_ _ _Maybe they want to work together?"  
__ _"_ _ _Trust a human? Don't be so foolish"__  
 _"_ _ _I wouldn't ever trust them__ _"_ The leader of the Lion tribe added in halting the two wolves from arguing, his eyes were focused on the old man, as he calmly sat down in the position he had been before he had been chosen, almost like nothing had even happened.  
 _"_ _ _Most definitely not, one good deed does not erase thousands of years of murder"__ Rakasha agreed, humans had always been their enemy for as long as Kiyza could remember, she had many scars where they had hunted her, many memories of close calls where they had nearly killed her, and even more memories of friends and family lost to human hands.

They were evil. Why they had helped the cub she didn't know, if it was a ploy, a tactic to lower their guard, either way she was keeping hers up. She did not trust them.

 _"_ _ _Kiyza"  
__ Kiyza blinked from her thoughts turning to stare at Rakasha, she didn't have to question him as to what he wanted, as her body began to disappear.

It was her turn.

 _"_ _ _Return to us"  
__ _"_ _ _Plan on it"__


	3. Chapter 3

'D _ _ifferent place'__ Kiyza noted as she appeared in what looked like a desert, though she could see trees in the distance, mountains beyond that. It looked nothing like the forest the others were in, and everything had such a weird scent to it. She couldn't place what it smelt like.

'Team Survival' the voice echoed from what felt like in her skull, not a nice feeling at all. There was numbers in the sky, that seemed to be counting down.  
 _'_ _ _I guess that's how long we have to survive...and team?'__

Cautiously Kiyza glanced around, taking in the appearing bodies, wondering who her team were.

There were two interesting looking cats, one blue with wings, strange for an animal, was it a demon? Kiyza wasn't so sure, it didn't smell like one.  
The other was definitely a demon, her scent and her eyes were a give away, she was small and cream in colour with black markings over her small form.

There was a human with a cape, who's face was voided of emotions, two humans who had huge grins on their faces, though one looked rather sadistic, she made a mental note to keep her distance from him. The other just looked happy….

There was a silver haired man in shining red clothes, and interesting scarlet red eyes and the bright haired male with the large sword, she had watched attempting to escape earlier. And a blonde woman with a tight long red dress, who looked bored and annoyed.

 _"_ _ _Such an odd bunch"  
__ _"_ _ _Aye! Tell me about it"__ The blue cat nodded, staring oddly at the man with shining red clothes. _"_ _ _Who wears leather?!"__

"Team survival huh? What's that even supposed to mean!" Ichigo grumbled, glancing at those around him, to see if he knew anyone, he didn't, and he didn't like the look of any of them.  
"Obviously what it said…..team survival…ushi" A blonde with a huge grin on his face responded, his eyes were covered by his hair, giving him an even creepier look then Kenpachi when he grinned.  
"I didn't ask your opinion short stuff!" Ichigo grunted staring down at the blonde with his best glare, though he only grinned back.  
"Then who were you asking?"  
"I wasn't asking any one!"  
"Oh talking to yourself then? How sad"  
"Shut up!"  
"you remind me of Squalo Ushiushiushi~"  
"What the fuck is a Squalo!?" Ichigo snapped, not liking the way the blonde just kept grinning and laughing at him.  
"You must be his clone, you even have a sword, I will call you Squalo clone"  
"Don't call me that"  
"But it suits you Ushiushi~"  
"And my sword down your throat will suit you!"  
"Ushiushiushi~ Such a temper"  
"I'll show you my god damn temper in a minute!"  
"Waaaaa look out!"  
Ichigo's glare snapped towards the voice, one second the cat girl was standing there, with the blue cat flapping about her like crazy, the next she was suddenly swept off her feet by a giant boulder.  
"What the?!"

' _ _where the heck did this come from!'__ Kiyza snarled, locking her arms together in front of herself just in time to catch the giant boulder just before it smashed in to her body, the force and speed that it moved at still had her flying backwards a few feet, before she hit what she thought was another rock, but the fist that flew passed her face made her realise it was a person. The fist slammed in to the boulder smashing it in to thousands of little pieces that seemed to rain around her. She blinked lowering her arms and glancing up at the human with the cape, his fist was still out stretched after the punch.  
' _ _He's a lot stronger than he looks'__ Kiyza mused, with barely any force he had crushed a boulder 4x's their size with such ease and he didn't even look like he tried. _'a lot stronger...'_

"Nice punch!" The man in the straw hat cheered, punching the air in celebration. Much to the blonde girls annoyance beside him. She made a face of disgust looking him up and down, not that he noticed and if he did, he didn't care.  
"Yeah even if you are wearing a cape" Silver haired man snorted, eyeing Saitama is if trying to work something out, Saitama glanced at them, not really sure why it was considered a nice punch, he didn't really use any power behind it.  
"Hardly anything to toot about" The blonde woman commented turning her unimpressed gaze to Saitama.  
"….why __are__ you wearing a cape?" The orange haired guy questioned, bringing Saitama's eyes to him, he was staring at him as if Saitama was a freak…a look he had grown accustom to receiving.

And a look he cared nothing about.

"It's my hero suit"  
"Hero suit? So fancy dress?"  
"No... I'm a hero"  
The blonde woman snorted, rolling her eyes at the word hero, Saitama choose to ignore it.  
"A hero? That what they call you where you are from?" Silver haired man questioned. With his facial expression still blank Saitama gave a singular nod, his attention turning to the orange haired man as he snorted at him.  
"Well you look like an idiot"  
"Despite the fact Squalo clone annoys me, I have to agree"  
"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I REMIND YOU OF YOUR FRIEND"  
"I don't recall ever saying we were friends"  
"anyway what type of name is Squalo it sounds like squirrel"  
The strange blonde, erupted with his loud strange laugh again, looking like he was really starting to irritate the orange haired man.  
"Ushiushiushi~ Squirrel…I'm going to call him that from now on"  
"good for you, and what are you staring at!" The orange guy jumped pointing towards the silver man.  
"You fools"  
"Who the hell you calling a fool! You look like a gay biker"  
"What the hell is a biker? AND I'M NOT GAY"  
"YOU DAMN WELL LOOK LIKE IT WEARING TIGHT LEATHER!"  
"You are all loud idiots" The woman added in rolling her eyes at the fighting males, though they were arguing too loud to hear her.

Kiyza raised an eyebrow staring at the arguing humans, though she had no idea what they were saying she could feel the tension as the silver man and the orange haired one, literally butted heads. While the one with his eyes covered just laughed at them. The female looked more annoyed as they went on, and the other man with the big grin, just looked oblivious.  
 _"_ _ _Do we intervene or leave them?"__ Kiyza questioned straightening herself up, moving away from the human male who had caught her, little bits of boulder falling off of her form as she did so.  
 _"_ _ _I guess leave them"__ The tiny yellow cat replied tilting her head at the arguing humans.  
 _"_ _ _I vote that too!"__ The blue cat with wings nodded. _ _"i don't like being out here!__ _ _Especially when boulders fly from nowhere"__  
 _"_ _ _They remind me of my friends"  
__ _"_ _ _Loud and annoying? That case mine to"__ The blue cat nodded fluttering his wings to take after Kiyza when she turned on her heel, heading towards the forest, it was getting dark and she didn't want to try her chances at surviving in the middle of an open space, the forest had more cover for them. _ _  
__ _"_ _ _I was going to say always in high spirits but that works to"  
"Who doesn't know someone like that"__ Kiyza smirked, knowing full well that Deanko was probably watching and cursing at her, as the tribe would have looked at him, he was the loudest one in their tribe, impatient and hot headed, though loveable...and she doubted the humans were loveable.

Saitama blinked at the arguing males, watching their argument with little interest. They seemed to be able to argue over everything. He wasn't even sure what they were arguing about now. Something to do about hair colour and being unnatural.  
"Hm?" He blinked again coming to attention as the cat girl whom he had caught straightened herself up, having forgot about her even being there. With a glance at the arguing males, she turned her back on them heading to the forest, the two strange cats following her. Not really sure what else to do, Saitama followed as well. Maybe she knew where they were supposed to go, according to the count down in the sky they had 24 hours left to survive out, in where ever they were. Considering Saitama had yet to find someone difficult to fight, he was sort of hoping that whatever this was, would lead him to a good fight, he was growing tired of being unbeaten.  
"Hey wait for me!" The other grinning man yelled running towards the arguing males he placed his hands on their shoulders catapulting himself to catch up with the cat girl. Accidentally knocking over both males and the blonde woman as he did so. Setting the one who had been watching off on another laughing fit.  
'his body is elastic' Saitama noted watching the man land just in front of him behind the cat girl, his arms shrinking back to there right size.

"You know I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Luffy!" Stretchy grinned sticking his hand out to the cat girl, who stared at it as if it was alien, then again Saitama was pretty sure it was, no human could do that, well that he knew of, something he'd have to ask Genos when he next saw him.  
"Her name is Kiyza! That's Kirara and I'm happy" The blue cat introduced landing on the cat girls head, despite the look she sent him.  
"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy grinned turning to look at Saitama for his introduction.  
"Saitama"  
"Nice to meet ya too, I'm Luffy"  
"You already said that"  
"Oh yeah" Luffy laughed linking his hands together behind his head, still grinning big.

Kiyza paused, halting in her tracks, her ears twitching, everything was silent but she had heard something. The one happy had introduced as Luffy walked in to her, annoying her but she ignored him. her senses were telling her something was wrong.  
 _"_ _ _Did you hear that?"__ She questioned tilting her head as she listened around her, trying to ignore the human voices around her, so she could try to pin point what she had heard.  
 _"_ _ _I did"  
__ _"_ _ _I didn't"__ Happy added, staring down at Kiyza and Kirara for an answer before saying something in human language silencing what ever conversation the humans were having.  
 _"_ _ _What was it? I don't hear anything"  
__ _"_ _ _It was quick, but there was definitely something"__

"Shhh, they heard something!" The blue cat snapped, staring down at the cat girl. Ichigo raised an eyebrow watching the girl and the cats seeming to meow at each other.  
"What the fuck are we watching?" Silver man asked for him staring at the girl as her cat like ears twitched.  
"I have no idea"  
"Look's like kitty is using her senses Squalo clone"  
"I said stop calling me that!" Ichigo hissed glaring at the blonde male, who only laughed back, his grin widening in a taunting way.  
"I said SHHH!" Blue cat snapped again, giving them a glare, Ichigo glared back, causing the cat to shrink slightly hiding behind cat girls strands of hair.  
"What the hell have we stopped for anyway, she need to mark some territory?" Silver man questioned eyeing over the cat girl again.  
"No they said they heard something"  
Ichigo blinked having not heard any words being said, so it left one option. "They said? You speak cat?"  
"Ushiushi~ Well it would make sense for a cat to speak cat"  
"Shut up"  
"Cat? What I'm not a cat, I'm an an Exceed!"  
"A what? What-" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, the happy grinning guy was suddenly pulled through the ground. "Wow!" Ichigo yelled jumping out of the way pulling his sword ready to fight but just as quick as it happened it was over.  
"What. Was. That.?" Blonde girl questioned pushing locks of hair out of her face as she stared at the now large hole in the ground where the stretchy guy had vanished through.  
"No idea" Silver man blinked slowly stepping towards the hole, before the cat girl landed beside him dropping from the tree she had been in. Silver man blinked again looking up at the tree before looking at her, then the hole again.  
"Oh well, one down" He shrugged moving away from the hole, with little care. The blonde girl and annoying blonde shrugged as well, neither of them caring either.  
"Idiots" The blue cat responded, earning four sets of glares. "her words not mine" He gulped cowering behind her hair again.  
"And why are we idiots?" Blonde girl questioned glaring at the cat girl, though she didn't look at them, she was circling the hole, looking for something.  
"This is team survival, we have 24 hours to survive, what do you think happens if one of the team doesn't survive" The blue cat seemed to translate, as he paused midway seeming to understand what he had said. Before Ichigo could question anything, cat girl jumped in to the hole.  
"Well okay" The Silver guy shrugged walking in to the hole, instantly falling out of sight. The caped guy following him.  
"god damn it, sure lets just all drop in to the random hole" Ichigo cursed jumping in as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ooph!" Kiyza grunted as a heavy weight landed on her back. Silver hair falling in to her vision. She barely had time to comprehend the man crushing her, before he grabbed her and rolled them out of the way, something crushing the spot they had been previously. The silver man, rolled off of her in the same movement, landing in a crouching position ready to pounce at the beast. Kiyza pushed herself up ready as well, her eyes connecting, with a strange creature, it was like a giant worm, only it had 12 heads and tentacles. A worm mixed with a octopus? How was that even possible?  
 _'_ _ _How strange…and ugly'  
__ "Ooph!" Kiyza grunted again, her body being crushed once again, this time orange hair filling her vision. _"_ _ _Again!? stupid god damn humans!"  
__ In annoyance, she elbowed the orange haired man in the face knocking him off of her in one swing. He held his face, where her elbow had connected glaring at her, but she focused on the worm thing. It let out a horrid screech rattling the underground hole, cave thing what ever they were in, It's way too many eyes made contact with them, and he swung it's tentacles down.

"What a ugly thing" Belphegor commented landing more gracefully than the others. The creature was certainly something he hadn't seen before, 12 heads and tentacles? From watching the first 'game' and this one, it seemed most creatures were mixed species, he was curious to how such creatures could be made, but on the same hand he didn't care.  
"Oooooh just hanging around Squalo clone?" Belphegor chuckled watching the orange man be snatched by the creature and dangled upside down. The other two managing to dodge in time.  
"Funny why don't you fucking help!"  
"Help? But it looks like you are handling it __so__ well Ushiushiushi!"  
"Fuck off!"  
"But you just asked me to help" Belphegor mocked, not even attempting to hide his amusement as the orange haired man was thrown back and forward, the creature slamming him in to the walls. Belphegor watched the silver guy and cat girl attempt a rescue before they too were snatched up by the tentacles. He watched the creature slam them in to each other before crushing them against the walls.

It really was rather funny to him.

His gaze shifted to the caped man as he casually walked forward, pulling his fist back and slamming it in to the creatures tentacles, freeing it's new toys, much to Belphegor's disappointment. The silver guy and cat girl landed on their feet ready to strike again but the orange haired one landed on his head, Belphegor chucked at the sight, this game was turning out to be a lot more fun than he thought it would be.

"Arsehole" The orange haired man grunted though Belphegor wasn't sure if it was to him or the caped man, he had a sneaky feeling it was for him. His grin widened, though shrunk just as quick when the creature let out a annoyingly loud screech, more annoying then the brats. Rubbing at his ear slightly, Belphegor watched the creature wildly swing its tentacles again knocking over the Orange haired one.  
"Doing great Squalo clone"  
"SHUT UP!" Orange haired screamed, grabbing his sword and slicing down on the tentacles that reached for him, his anger fuelling his attacks, though Belphegor would never admit it, he definitely had some power behind his swing.

'would be interesting to see him and Squalo fight'

Kiyza halted her attack seeing Saitama moving forward towards the creature again. She grabbed the orange haired man by the scruff of his clothes and pulled backwards, pulling the orange man with her. Though she wasn't strong enough to lift him, they both fell backwards away from the creature, he dropped his sword in the movement, and turned to grab her wrist in annoyance, but as he opened his mouth to yell at her, Saitama's fist made contact with the beast, sending it flying through the wall of the underground cave, far far off in to the distance. The orange man paused staring down the new hole Saitama had created not seeing the end of it, or the creature any more. If he had remained where he was, he would have been taken out as well.  
' _ _and still yet he hasn't used his full power….'__ Kiyza noted, seeing how relaxed Saitama's body still was. Before the loud orange haired man drew her attention back as he yelled and pointed at Saitama, his other hand still gripping her wrist.  
 _"_ _ _Oi happy, tell the loud one to let go of me before I punch him"  
__

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo yelled pointing towards the hole the caped man had made. "You could have killed me!"  
The caped man blinked at him, his facial expression as neutral as ever, adding to Ichigo's annoyance.  
"…Sorry"  
"Sorry that's all you can say! Sorry!?"  
"What you want him to give you a detailed apology letter, get over it, you're fine, beasts dead end of" Silver man grunted, bringing Ichigo's glare to him, though he was staring around the cave.  
"Hey orange man-"  
"My names Ichigo not orange man!" Ichigo snapped turning his glare to the blue cat, who shrank back slightly.  
"Well Ichigo…you might want to let go of Kiyza now…"  
"Huh Who?" Ichigo blinked turning his attention to where the blue cat was pointing, his eyes connecting with an annoyed gaze from cat girl, he still had her wrist. Blushing slightly he dropped her wrist as quick as he could, moving away from her. Ignoring the stupid blondes snickers.  
"W-where's stretchy anyway, I don't see him" He coughed trying to change the subject.  
"Really because I see him" Silver man commented, Ichigo turned to look at him, seeing he was staring up, Ichigo followed his gaze, till his eyes landed on what he had been looking at. Stretchy was glued to the roof, in green goo, a huge grin on his face. Ichigo sweat dropped.  
"Hi guys!"  
"….how do we get him down?"


End file.
